Fiber-optic communication is a method of transmitting information from one place to another by sending pulses of light signals through an optical fiber cable. The light signals form an electromagnetic carrier wave modulated by the information to be transmitted over the optical fiber cable. Fiber-optic communication has revolutionized the telecommunications industry due to its advantages over electrical transmission. For example, optical fiber cables have largely replaced copper wire communications in core networks. In this example, large data transmission utilizes the fiber-optic communication due to its capacity and tolerance to noise or distortion during data communication.
A process of transmitting information through the optical fiber cable may involve the following basic steps: first, creating the light signal through the use of a transmitter; second, relaying the light signal along the optical fiber cable; third, ensuring that the light signal does not become distorted or weak; and fourth, receiving the light signal and converting it into an electrical signal.